empfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Legion
The Imperial Legion 'is the primary fighting force of the Terran Empire. Formed out of the ashes of the Systems Alliance Marine Corps, the Legion is a flexible, versatile fighting force. Compared to the armies of other governments and alien races, the Legion is a solid all-around force with no huge advantages or disadvantages in any one area. Methodology The most common unit of the Legion is the squad, which generally consists of thirteen soldiers. The standard Tactical Squad is armed with rapid-fire bolter weapons, which fire shreds of tungsten which are super-heated to a molten state and combine both thermal and kinetic force to shred and burn a target at the same time. Another common type is the Assault Squad, armed with smaller bolter pistols as well as vibroblade weapons and jump packs. Assault squads will launch through the air at a terrifying speed and attack an enemy at knife range, a tactic which almost no other modern combat force can fathom. While fighting in melee may seem old-fashioned, this surprise attack is often devastating to the more traditional range-oriented enemies they face. The Legion also carries a full complement of tanks, siege weaponry, armored personnel carriers, and atmospheric craft for all types of missions. Furthermore, soldiers of the Legion are given life-extending chemical treatments, and are often genetically enhanced to withstand physical trauma, as well as being granted greater strength, speed, reaction time, lung capacity, and so on. Common Enhancements There are nineteen implants that are granted to members of the Legion. These implants are kept after service is ended, should a member retire, and therefore former Legion soldiers are highly sought-after in numerous career paths. These enhancements are as follows: *'Secondary Heart - This is the first and least difficult implant to install. The Secondary Heart increases blood supply and pumping capacity, and is capable of taking over entirely should the primary heart fail. *'Ossmudula '- This implant strengthens the skeleton of a Legion soldier by inducing the bones to absorb a ceramic-based substance which is administered through food. Within a couple years of the surgery, the soldier's skeleton will be slightly larger and exponentially stronger than a normal man's, and the rib cage will be fused into a solid bone plate. *'Biscopea '- Implanted into the chest cavity, this implant massively bolsters muscle development and fiber density throughout the body by unleashing waves of hormones. *'Haemastamen '- Implanted into a main blood vessel like the aorta, femoral artery, or vena cava. The implant alters a soldier's blood composition to carry oxygen and nutrients more effectively. *'Altima Organ' - This organ manufactures Altima Cells. These serve the purpose of platelets, but act faster and more effectively. When a soldier is wounded, Altima Cells are released, attached to leukocytes. At the site of the injury, they form scar tissue in a matter of seconds, effectively neutralizing massive blood loss and infection nearly instantly. *'Catalepsean Node' - Implanted into the back of the brain, this implant allows a soldier to avoid sleep, instead entering a nearly comatose trance where they "recharge." It also allows the resting of half of the brain while the other remains alert, thus removing the need for total sleep. The longest record of any Legion soldier going without sleep while on active combat duty is 319 hours. *'Preomnor '- The Preomnor is a decontamination chamber within the chest cavity. It is capable of chemically analyzing ingested materials and neutralizing the vast majority of known toxins. It also enables the soldier to eat normally inedible substances, along with resisting poisons. *'Omophagea '- Implanted into the upper spinal cord, this organ is designed to absorb information and DNA related to experience or genetic memory. In a crude sense, this allows a soldier to gain information, at least in a basic sense, from eating an animal indigenous to an alien world. *'Multi-lung '- The multi-lung is a third lung, able to absorb oxygen from environments usually too poor in oxygen to allow normal human functioning. Breathing is accomplished through a sphincter in the trachea, allowing all three lungs to be used to full capacity. In toxic environments, a similar muscle closes off the normal lungs, thus allowing oxygen to be absorbed exclusively by the multi-lung which filters out poisonous elements. *'Occulobe '- Essentially, this organ enhances a soldier's eyesight, granting him exceptional vision and the ability to see normally in low light. *'Nodalian Ear' - This implant renders a soldier immune to dizziness and nausea, and enables him to consciously filter out "white noise." *'Syvrin Membrane' - This implant allows a soldier to enter a catatonic or "suspended animation" state. It can allow a mortally wounded soldier to survive his injuries and bring metabolism to a standstill. The longest recorded period of this state with survival after rescue was 44 days. *'Melanochrome '- Linked to pigment cells in the skin, this allows a soldier's skin to shield him from otherwise dangerous levels of radiation and heat. *Oolitic Kidney - This organ works in conjunction with the Preomnor, filtering the blood to remove toxins. *'Neuroglottis '- This organ implanted in the mouth allows a soldier to assess a wide variety of things simply by taste. From poisons to chemicals to traces of animal cells, a soldier can track an enemy nearly by taste alone. *'Mucranoid '- Altering the sweat glands, this organ causes the secretion of an oily substance that coats the skin when necessary, protecting it from extreme temperatures and for brief periods, even total vacuum. *'Betcher's Gland' - Implanted into multiple locations inside the mouth, these glands transform saliva into a corrosive acid when triggered. A soldier trapped behind iron bars would be able to chew his way out in a few hours. *'Progenoid Glands' - Implanted into both the neck and chest cavity, these glands serve as containers for genetically-coded information. Upon death, an extracted Progenoid can provide the last 48 hours of visual and auditory data prior to brain failure. *'The Black Carapace' - The last and possibly most important of all implants, this neuroreactive material is implanted directly into the skin in the chest area. Invasive fibre bundles then grow inward and interlink with the soldier's nervous system. Points pre-cut into the Carapace are effectively connection points, allowing a soldier to directly interface with his Legion Power Armour, which also renders Legion Armor and Weapons useless to enemies without this implant.